


Idiosyncrasies

by suyari



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin notices things. Josh notices Kevin noticing. Sometimes all it takes is a little awareness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiosyncrasies

**Author's Note:**

> We're just going to ignore _everything_ and go back to the Academy years when everyone was alive, mutant and relatively content.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

Kevin first suspected Josh had an issue with food when he passed on going out with the others for a quick stop at a sushi place.

"Who doesn't like sushi?!" gasped Meg.

"Plenty of people," drawled Julian.

"Let's just go," David had interrupted, hands up in full take charge mode. He looked back at his roommate, mouth upturning slightly, before inclining his head and turning for the door, at the back of the group.

Josh quirked the same half smile and watched them leave. Once they were gone, he'd sighed and wandered off.

Kevin hadn't gone because eating was difficult for him and he preferred to do it in private. Choosing to eat every meal in the safety of his room, instead of in the cafeteria with the others. Besides, sushi was _way_ too complicated. It had far too many delicate pieces that made it a bitch and a half to even pick up. And it left his gloves sticky. The ordeal made it very difficult to enjoy anything about what would otherwise be a satisfying and fulfilling meal.

He noticed he'd watched the whole thing out of pure interest and shaking himself, had gone to his room to work on a project that he'd had to put off too often.

The next time, they'd both gone. They'd invaded the diner; their group so large that they encompassed several booths along one entire wall. Josh was two booths from him, squashed in between Jay and Noriko. When their food had arrived, he'd tucked in right away and froze as soon as the food was in his mouth.

He looked like he was trying not to do something disgusting, like spit it out or throw up. At the same time, his face had lost all color - which was a feat for him - and he looked about ready to keel over in his seat.

Mel had turned in her own in the booth on their other side and thumped Josh heartily on the back until his body seemed to catch on. His shoulders shook as he was wracked with coughs, which made it entirely socially acceptable to spit the food out into his napkin, which he held cupped over his mouth with both hands as if he were hoping to capture anything that escaped beyond it.

One of Jay's wings brushed his cheek in the casual way of theirs and Kevin felt a warm surge in the pit of his stomach. David leaned across the table, picked up Josh's plate and waved a waiter down. "Well done!" Kevin could hear him saying, with a roughness to his voice that he usually lacked. "It was supposed to be well done!"

As the waiter apologized, Laurie touched Josh's shoulder. "Are you all right, Josh?" she asked as Sophia dropped her glass of iced tea in front of him. "Drink."

Josh obeyed, drinking the whole thing down in a quick succession of gulps. Kevin was fairly certain he hadn't taken a single breath until he put the cup down, slumping back in his seat.

"Here are your half shells," said a waitress across from them, setting a plate down in front of Julian.

Josh's eyes seemed to zero in on the plate.

"Have you ever had these?" Julian asked Brian, shoving the plate at him. "You have to try them, they're great."

Kevin leaned in to sip his smoothie. He had to take most of the straw into his mouth to avoid any contact with his lips. It was a lot easier to swallow when something was already at the back of his mouth, ready to tip right back into his throat. It killed the taste, but, it was eating out with his friends. And that was what was important.

Looking back up to see if Josh was okay, his eyes got snagged by blue. Josh was staring back at him, for once. He tended to look at Kevin, it wasn't as if it was odd. But they very rarely looked at each other at the same time, and never directly in the eyes when there wasn't any particularly blooming hostility between them. Kevin's stomach went warm for entirely different reasons and he shifted in his seat.

"Here Josh, have my fries," he could hear David say. His eyes drifted after Josh's looked away. David slid the plate in front of him. "You know I don't eat this much. The grease alone..." He gave a shudder that Kevin couldn't determine the reason for. Either he really didn't like it or there were things about grease and the cooking process of french fries David had picked up that he never, ever wanted to become aware of.

Josh smiled at him, folding one into his mouth gratefully. He reached across the table, hand out. David pressed his hand to Josh's, whose smile turned into a grin. "You know I've got your back, David," he replied.

"Mind wipe me next time, and we'll see."

The blond laughed. "Not my department."

"We'll see about that."

Kevin couldn't finish his smoothie. He didn't think the cold would agree with the boiling heat in his middle.

The third time, he took pity on him.

"Come on, just try it, Josh!"

Josh held both hands up in front of him as if he could ward her off. If Kevin didn't know better, he'd think Josh was considering his options toward a hasty escape. "Thanks, but..." He bit his bottom lip, looking at the plate again. "I'm not really hungry."

"You don't have to be hungry to give it a try."

"Can I try?"

They both jumped, turning to look at him. Josh's face went from surprised to aggravated in a split second.

"Sure, Kevin!" she replied with delight, holding the plate out to him.

He looked down at it, confirming the nice, pink color of it's formerly mammalian contents. Carefully, he picked up a piece, taking his time to fold it meticulously. He could feel Josh's eyes on him. The heat of contest fading as he opened his mouth and slipped three fingers in, settling the food at the back of his mouth.

As soon as his fingers were free, he chewed carefully.

"Do you like it?" Mel squeaked.

He inhaled deeply, pausing in his chewing to keep from any unnecessary movement. Then almost choked when a chance look at Josh made him suddenly aware that the blond was paying very close attention to him. And his gaze was definitely lower than Kevin's eyes.

"Kevin?"

"Mmm," he replied. Swallowing carefully, he smiled at her. "Yeah, it's good, Mel. Thanks." He made a motion with his hand, unsure if Josh would follow. But when Mel turned to confront him again, "See Josh! **_Kevin_** likes it. Just try--" he was gone.

He was staring down his tablet thoughtfully when the knock came to his door later that night. Kevin was something of an insomniac. Which was excellent for the creative process, not so much on the homework front. But at least he didn't have a roommate to worry about. Even before his powers had manifested, he'd have been a difficult person to share a space with. His powers had just made it impossible. For better or worse, he'd yet to decide.

"Yeah?" he called, not looking up as he fiddled with the stylus.

When there was no immediate response, he considered going to bed. Clearly he was going a little loopy and needed to see to that before he got his ass handed to him in Logan's class tomorrow. And then got chewed out for not giving it his all. Actually, he probably ought to go to bed for just that reason.

"Kevin?" came a familiar voice, softly as if he were afraid of being heard.

"Josh?" he replied, eyebrows shooting upward.

"Can you open the door?" hissed the blond.

Kevin realized he'd been so surprised he'd been staring at the door, trying to make sense of it. He flushed and raked a hand through his hair, feeling suddenly exposed. He picked up a hoodie, pulling it over his long sleeved shirt and tucking his gloves in. By the time he opened the door, Josh was turned away, as if debating leaving entirely.

"Hey." Really, what else was there to say?

Josh started, turning to look at him. He tucked both hands in his pockets and nibbled on his lower lip. "Hey," he replied, not quite meeting Kevin's eyes.

Kevin stepped back, holding the door open. "Wanna come in?"

Josh inhaled sharply, eyes meeting his. Kevin didn't think he was imaging the heaviness of their eye contact, but then, it was really late. "Yeah," he replied, looking down just as suddenly. Blond hair fell across his eyes and his shoulders hunched slightly as he stepped across the threshold and moved to the center of the room.

Kevin took a steadying breath and closed the door. When he looked at Josh again, Josh was rocking on his heels, looking at his floor. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just..." He freed his hands, pressing the knuckles of each into the palm of the other. "I wanted to thank you. For this afternoon."

"No problem."

"No, I-"

Yeah, Kevin was _definitely_ not imagining that. Electricity bounced around inside him, lighting up his already weary nerves and making them register every last thing. Suddenly hyper aware of his environment, Kevin found it was even more difficult to be sharing space with Josh. He became distinctly aware of every breath, and the loudness of his heart beating, and how ridiculously small the room was with the door closed.

Josh seemed to come to the same realization, because he dropped into the bed, hands clutching the sides of the mattress and legs crossing under him. "I know it's hard for you," he continued, a little breathless. "And I really appreciate what you did for me."

Kevin's body closed the distance between them of it's own volition. Josh watched him, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. Kevin swallowed.

"I-...My powers..."

"I understand."

"I know." He huffed out a laugh that had less to do with humor and more with relief. "Which is why..." He gestured vaguely with his hand. "I wanted to thank you."

Kevin nodded, sinking to his knees so they were more level. Josh inhaled deeply, holding it until Kevin failed to make any further movement, then releasing it slowly through a parted mouth.

"You're welcome."

Josh blinked, then stood up abruptly. Kevin reacted as quickly as he could, ducking back and springing to his own feet.

"Sorry!" they both cried at once.

What made it odd was how awkward it _didn't_ feel. All Kevin could feel was the deep, urgent desire to grab the other teen by the arms and-...He backpedaled, startling Josh into raising his arms in a show of peace.

"I just wanted to thank you, Kevin. I'll...I'll go."

"No! I mean...you don't have to. I just..." He gestured between them. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You feel it too?" he asked after what had to be one of the longest moments in Kevin's life.

Kevin nodded.

Josh heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping."I thought it was just me."

That surprised him. "It's definitely not just you."

"Good," he replied with a nod. "I mean, not good but..."

"Does David know?"

"Huh?"

"About..." His hands drifted over each other without making any recognizable gesture. Thankfully, Josh seemed to understand anyway.

"Oh that. Yeah, he knows." He smiled. "He's taken it upon himself to keep an eye out for me." He rolled his eyes, which made Kevin laugh. Something easing in his chest.

"That's good. At least you're not alone in a situation like that."

"Yeah...David's cool that way." He seemed to pause, then looked to Kevin again. "Are we going to talk about this?"

"I vote no."

Josh smirked. Kevin didn't like what it promised at all.

"Okay. Night then!"

Kevin's brain stalled. He watched Josh cross the room and open the door. "Where are you going?" he sputtered.

"To my room," he replied, drawing out each word.

"To sleep?"

Josh laughed, leaning into the door frame. Kevin drank in all his lines and came to the realization that the jumbled collection of emotions he'd been feeling for the past few weeks whenever Josh was around was attraction. He almost groaned. It couldn't get any worse.

"Nah. I don't sleep much since I manifested."

"Me neither." It wasn't entirely a lie. "Um...David doesn't mind?"

"I'm quiet," Josh replied with a smile. "He doesn't mind."

"You could stay here." Apparently, it _could_ get worse. "We could watch a movie or something. Be awake together." His stomach plummeted, brain shouting at him for being such an idiot. "I mean, if you want."

"Sure. Why not."

"Really?"

"If you don't mind." He shrugged. "It's a lot more comfortable to be awake and able to move around and stuff, than to have to keep track of everything so you don't wake your roommate."

"Yeah."

Josh closed the door. "What do you want to watch?"

"We've got a lot of time," Kevin replied, moving to retrieve his laptop from his desk. Josh dropped back onto the bed. "We can each pick one."

"Sounds fair to me."

Kevin set the laptop down and pulled up his movie folder.

"One thing though."

"Hmm?" he asked distracted.

"Can we turn off the light?"

Kevin felt his insides swirl.

"Makes for a better movie experience."

"Yeah." He smiled, shifting over on the bed as Josh hurried to turn the lights off and drop down beside him again. Kevin observed his profile in the glow of the monitor. Felt the line of his body all along his side, relaxed and unafraid. "Yeah it does."


End file.
